


eden's is always a nightmare

by minyartsz



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Established Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard, Jealous Neil Josten, Jealousy, M/M, Oblivious Neil Josten, Protective Neil Josten
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:22:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27217855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minyartsz/pseuds/minyartsz
Summary: Roland is definitely flirting with Andrew. Neil doesn't like It.
Relationships: Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Comments: 3
Kudos: 176





	eden's is always a nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> hey! english is not my first language so... this might have some mistakes, i'm sorry!

Neil watched the way Roland threw his hips back as he leaned over the bar so he could talk to Andrew, who did not move away from the sudden approach, much less seem to be bothered. Neil frowned slightly at this before remembering Nicky talking about Andrew and Roland having "bid" once. He grimaced before taking one of the glasses from the tray and turning it completely over his throat, the liquid burning when he noticed the look of both men trapped in it, he looked back.

"I thought you didn't drink," Roland hummed. Now his voice seemed particularly annoying.

"I do not drink."

"It's not what it looks like," snapped. Okay, he was annoying. And Neil would love to know how irritating he was in Andrew's eyes. The only thing he did, however, was to make some excuse to get out of the room, seeing that Nicky was waving from their table to move on. Neil pointed at him after nudging Andrew and said he would take the tray. He crawled against the hot, sweaty bodies before putting the whole thing on the table, knowing that in minutes Kevin and Nicky would have finished with all the alcohol there. He took another glass and went to his own place, leaning against the wall.

Roland was handsome, Neil guessed. Neil doesn't swing but he knows perfectly well that Dan is beautiful, just as Renee is and definitely Allison or Matt. Just like Roland. See, for the most part, Neil could just ignore the fact that his face and body were spoiled by scars scattered everywhere, but when a handsome guy who had had a roll with Andrew seemed to hold his interest he couldn't do it much good. Then, in minutes, the sleeves of the shirt that were lifted up to his elbow were pulled down. He knew what Andrew would say if he knew what he felt at the moment. "There is no such thing, there is no reason for you to be jealous, Abram." So Neil chose to just flip another glass down his throat, and now Nicky was looking at him strangely, even though Neil was sure his vision was blurred.

When Andrew returned, he stared at Neil as if he knew exactly what was going on, but although Neil was practically lying against the wall with his legs crossed and barely speaking, he didn't seem to notice. But Neil's sleeves were constantly being pulled away from the skin, it was something Andrew had seen Neil do when he was uncomfortable with people staring at him, he was pulling the skin fabric, as if people continued to see even through the cloth heavy. When Neil tried to pick up another glass, humming the music that was beating in place, Andrew slapped his hand lightly, his eyes expressionless. Neil frowned before giving up and taking the can of soda that everyone knew was his.

"What?" Neil looks at him, confusion running through his eyes.

"Nothing."

"Neil"

"Andrew."

"What happened?" Neil sighed before letting his head fall back.

"Nothing, Andrew, what makes you think something has happened" - Andrew raised his eyebrows, his lips curling in discontent. Within a minute, Andrew had his hand on Neil's neck, forcing him down, his foreheads almost touching.

"What?" he almost spelled it this time.

"Andrew what the fuck ..." Neil stopped as soon as he saw Roland approach with a tray. He never brought or fetched trays. He frowned even more when he smiled at Andrew, and then he followed Roland out with the empty tray.

"Roland?"

"Eh?"

"What's wrong with him? Did he do something?"

"What? No, Andrew, Jesus, no."

" So what's the problem?" Neil sighed, stunned. Andrew didn't intimidate him, he never really did. But he knew that Andrew didn't like that kind of thing. And he also didn't like lies.

"Andrew, forget it," the grip on the back of his neck tightened. "God, damn, it's okay. I just ... I don't like him very much," Andrew was a little confused, because Neil never had a problem with Roland before. Then he understood what happened at the bar.

"Jealousy is an idiotic feeling, you know," Neil made a strange noise when Andrew released him.

"Right," but he was still unsure about it. They both knew. He pulled on his sleeves once more before taking a sip of the soda.

"Roland and I are nothing," Neil looked at Andrew.

"So do we," he mumbled. And from Andrew's face he couldn't tell if he was just irritated or very irritated by Josten's behavior.

"Don't be an idiot now, you know what I mean," Neil just nodded, a line between being embarrassed and uncomfortable with the conversation. "Josten."

"Uhm uhm ..."

" Yes or no?" Neil hummed a yes and then the last few inches between them were broken. Andrew grabbed Neil's chin, pulling him further into his body, both exhaling heat. Neil's hands stayed on his lap until Andrew guided them to his own neck. When they parted, Neil put his head on the curve of Andrew's neck, watching him do the same. "You stink of alcohol," he muttered to Neil.

"You stink of sweat," Neil laughed as Andrew took a handful of his own shirt and carried it to his nostrils.

"I hate you," Neil smiled before handing one of the remaining soda bottles to Andrew.

"yes, yes 157% of the time," he joked.

"158%," Andrew replied.


End file.
